


The Wolf King and the Three Sisters

by Avery_Fontaine (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Avery forced me into this., Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, F/M, I just passed on some ideas to Avery, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is not a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Red Wedding, Robb Stark Lives, Robb Stark is a Gift, The Three Sisters - Freeform, This was Daemon's idea, War of the Five Kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Avery_Fontaine
Summary: Jon Snow is the bastard son of Ashara Dayne and Ned Stark. With bright violet eyes, Jon received endless disdain from Catelyn Tully, who never forgot the beautiful woman that once possessed her husband. Raised at Winterfell after the death of his mother, Jon was eventually sent by Ned to foster with the Borrells at the Three Sisters, an old archipelago North of the Vale known for its pirate and sailing culture. Ned never expected, however, how quickly Jon would adapt to the pirate lifestyle, nor would he have ever expected what Lord Borrell’s daughter did to her new housemate.Or, the mistresses of past Targaryen kings, Tyanna, Elinor, Mysaria and Melissa, are reborn as maidens of the Three Sisters, and Tyanna hopes to make a Maegor out of Jon.This story takes place during the War Of The Five Kings, and the Young Wolf, Robb Stark receives his half-brother Jon at Moat Cailin.Also, lots of sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. We'll get to our other stories.

**NED**

Ned was facing death. He was shackled and led to the chopping blocks. After telling Cersei that he knew of her bastards, after foregoing telling Robert of her betrayal, Eddard Stark, the Quiet Wolf, was facing charges treason.

He told the Night Watchmen to protect Arya, which is the best he could hope for. As he was led through the streets, half blind by the light, which he hadn’t seen in weeks, Ned reconsidered his entire life. How had he gotten here? What did he do?

He was not supposed to be Lord of Winterfell; that was Brandon. He was not supposed to be Hand; that was Robert’s demand. He was not supposed to send Jon away; that was Catelyn’s wish. As Eddard was led up the steps where he was Joffrey and Cersei smiling, ready to here him lie about his treason for the life of Sansa, who only cried, Ned felt some relief. It would be his first lie, admitting to treason in front of Joffrey. He told Jon about his mother and the rest of the realm knew, so at the very least his oldest boy would never wonder.

Sansa needed Robb. If Joffrey betrayed him, Robb would need to group with Hoster Tully and Robert Arryn and save her from her fate. The man of the Night’s Watch would do his duty and save Arya; she was strong, and would find a way to survive. Robb was a grown man, though in many ways still a boy. He was nearing eight-and-ten, and would undoubtedly come to save Sansa. Robb needed to be a man, and Ned was confident he would be. Bran would understand, if he ever came to, and Rickon, little Rickon, he would at least have his mother.

Joffrey loudly proclaimed to the people that the Lord of Winterfell was a traitor. The crowd around the chopping block was large, hundreds of people cursing his name and his family. Finding any hope in this moment required Ned to think of his children. Their beautiful faces, fun-loving faces, purple eyes…

Ashara. Ashara, his love had given him joy and love, and his son Jon. Jon was such a sweet boy the last time he saw him. He loved Robb and played with Arya. Every time he looked into the boy’s eyes reminded him of Ashara. Ned believed that such was the reason Catelyn demanded Jon be sent away. He had yelled at her over it, refusing to send his blood away, but Godric Borrell reminded him of oaths sworn during the rebellion. Oaths he could not forget nor renege upon. The Three Sisters had saved him and the rebellion in a way so deliberate their lack of reward could not be forgotten. So Ned gave him Jon at the age of ten. It had been so long since he read one of Jon’s letters, it had been so long since he felt Ashara’s presence through the boy’s memory.

Then Ned felt a fist hit his back. It was Ilyn Payne. The man stared him with such hate, it was clear that Ned forgot to speak.

So he did. “I have attempted to betray Joffrey Baratheon, the true king of the Seven Kingdoms,” Ned stated, his head held as high as possible.

But within seconds he heard “Off with his head” and he felt a boot on his back. It was not the option he expected, but one that seemed inevitable now. Ned heard the swiping of an air; Ice was swinging through the air. Ned closed his eyes and thought of Ashara’s voice.

 

 

**TYANNA**

Tyanna looked down from the tower of Sisterton. The small castle on the middle island of the Three Sisters was half-covered in moss, but it was raised, high and gave her a perfect view of the event below. Her lover and betrothed, Jon was below, kneeling by Ser Arthur Dayne, his loving uncle and mentor. Jon rarely cried, but at this moment he died, for Ser Arthur had died in his arms.

When Tyanna’s father Godric sent for Jon Snow to foster at Sisterton, she was twenty. Ser Arthur Dayne had found himself at the islands years ago, having become a drunk and a fool for failing to protect his King and his family. Godric assumed that Ser Arthur might gain him some advantage if he had Ashara’s son with him, the son of a Lord Paramount no-less. Jon found affinity with his uncle, who found a goal in training his nephew in the ways of the sword. Arthur, however, remained a depressing man and an only slightly-less drunk man. That left Tyanna with Jon at most times.

The young one-and-ten Snow was the cutest, most beautiful boy she had ever seen. Since she was six-and-ten she knew she had an undeniable attraction to boys, and boys more than men, unless they were strong enough for her. But Jon had a boyish look, one that made her wet the moment she saw him. He was so cute, so innocent, and so scared when he first arrived. She was practically drooling after him. The Sistermen were Pirate Kings centuries ago, and most of the culture stayed. Shipwreckers and cutthroats and whores were the majority of their peoples. Tyanna loved it, and indulged in it. However, even a Winter-born boy like Jon found the island scary.

Tyanna preyed on him. He needed guidance, and she provided it. She decided to become his teacher, for the maester was old and useless. She taught him what he needed to know of the islands. She taught him about the last monarch of the islands, Marla Sunderland, who was deposed by Torrhen Stark after Aegon’s Conquest. She taught him of the Borrell family and their exports, crab and fish, and of the

webbed feet and hands of the Longthorpes. She taught him everything he needed, and everything she wanted. It began with baths she insisted he take with her. Then it turned to washing him. His hard, young cock was too irresistible not to suck. Here she was, a grown woman, busty and womanly, focused on a little boy. She loved wickedness of it.

Over the years she taught him everything. Jon got over his nervousness quickly. He quickly became a Sisterman, using his skills at the sword to bust heads and cause commotions, fucking women at brothels. Her worm of a father found it charming. But Tyanna, Tyanna found it to be her mission. Jon was becoming a man before her eyes. So she decided that he must be a man worth loving. Jon made himself known and well-loved on the islands, as a fighter, a lover, and a true Sisterman. With the subtlest suggestions, Tyanna positioned herself as his betrothed, damned to what her father thought of her marrying a bastard. She encouraged him to fight where he could and defend her honor when necessary, and he never disappointed.

Their games changed. Jon took more control when they fucked. And she loved it. He grabbed her long black hair and threw her around and made her his. His cock became large and filled her up and made her scream with joy. Her fucking father considered the boy half a nuisance but tolerated it until he could find a husband for her. He sent her to Longsister and hoped she would forget about him. Now, though, now her dream was beginning to come true.

It was sad seeing Ser Arthur die. He was always one for a kind look and a clever jape, but seeing Jon hold his mentor in his arms made her proud of him. He was a man. A boy of five-and-ten, ready to execute all of her plans.

Ser Arthur had been dying of one disease or another for a while, and in his last breath said something to Jon and gave him his special familial sword. Jon had been carrying Arthur into the castle when another spell of the disease overcame him. The knight died, and at last, Jon let him go, and held Dawn in his hands.

Now it was her time. Tyanna left the window and walked down the castle stairs. It was an ornate and earthen kingdom, full of vines and trees around the walls. Upon reaching the first level of the castle, she approached Jon just outside its walls. He stood motionless, Dawn in his hands. He didn’t notice her behind him.

“My love,” she said, “I’m sorry for Ser Arthur.” Jon needed kind word now, before they could do the important things.

“He knew he was going to die,” Jon sighed, and he turned around. Tyanna almost sighed too, in absolute joy in how to tall man before her was still the young boy she fell in love with.

“Still,” she said. And she approached him, and placed her head on his shoulder. “What did he say?”

Jon turned to her, surprised that she knew he had said anything. Tyanna only gave him an innocent look.

“He told me to give the sword to his family, one worthy of it,” Jon said.

Immediately jealousy pierced her heart and went through her veins. The sword belonged to Jon. He trained with it. He was worthy. He was family.

“My love,” Tyanna said, touching his cheek, looking into his dry-teared eyes, “it’s yours. He was speaking of you.”

“Do not manipulate me, Tya,” Jon said, humourless.

“I’m not,” she said and she leaned in and kissed him. Then she turned to Ser Arthur’s body and yelled to the nearest servant. “Take Ser Arthur’s body to Starfall! Tell his family he died honorably!” An old man approached and with him a younger boy picked up the body and brought it into the castle. Tyanna turned to Jon, who stared at her with sadness and confusion. Her wolf shouldn’t be sad. So she kissed him hard, until he was without breath and had to force her mouth away.

“My wolf must be strong,” she moaned, shuddering in pleasure at how he forced her, “Let me fix it.” She pecked his right cheek. “I am yours.” She kissed his left cheek. “All your frustration, your fear, your despair.” She kissed him and stuck his tongue in his mouth, moaning. “Release it in me, on me, all over me. If you are angry, leave me with bruises wherever you like. Take me, my wolf, and we shall correct all wrongs that have been done to you.”

Jon stared at her, holding her hair near her neck. He knew this speech of hers. He was raised to take all of his emotions onto her. It was not surprising that Jon ringed her neck and kissed her hard and threw her over his shoulders. Tyanna couldn’t help but giggle.

Jon was violent with her. He fucked her cunt, her arse, and gagged her with his cock, again and again. He slapped her and gave her bruises on her cheeks. Her arse was left red from too-hard spanks and his pelvis slamming it. It was everything she wanted, and by the end, Jon was left on his back, his seed in her mouth and on her cheek. She held his chest and smiled. Jon was asleep, but had an arm over her shoulder. Tyanna rubbed her the bruise on her cheek with a devilish smile. By the morn, their dream would come a reality.

 

Tyanna awoke to find Jon changing into clothing. She stared at his arse happily, and saw him put on black trousers and a white shirt. Jon was still mostly silent, but she knew he was thinking. Before she could ask, he asked her.

“So when does it begin?” Jon asked her. Tyanna sat up in bed, allowing Jon to see her massive breasts. When he barely reacted, she pouted.

“Today, immediately,” Tyanna explained.

“Now?” Jon asked. “They are at court.”

“Why not now?” Tyanna asked, now standing up out of bed, entirely naked, her curvy body covered in bruises. “I’ve paid the guards, the people could care less. That bitch Melissa hates her family for sending her to the Riverlands. My father and Sunderland have done nothing since the war began. Now is our time. Kill my father and I shall kill Sunderland, as we promised we would. Then the Three Sisters are ours, and you shall have your wives.”

“Wives,” Jon asked, putting on his boots, “I thought it was only Melissa.”

“The bitch may be necessary but I don’t want her to be the only wife to compete with her,” Tyanna said, spitting at the name of the little she-wolf Melissa Sunderland. She was lucky her uncle was master of the Three Sisters, for now.

“Who have you in mind?” Jon asked.

“Does it matter?” Tyanna said, with a restored smile. “You shall have beautiful, young, willing and fuckable wives.” Tyanna shuddered in pleasure, and touched one of her nipples. “Would you not love it?”

Jon only smirked at her. “Then shall we start,” she said, “Get a dress on.”

Tyanna approached him and looked up at Jon’s eyes. “I’m serious,” she said, “Ser Arthur’s death was unfortunate, but he gave us this chance, this chance at everything that belongs to us. This is my dream, and I love you for giving it to me.” She touched his chest, and then looked down. “Let me give you something before we start.”

Tyanna got to her knees and Jon immediately dropped his trousers. His cock pointed out at her and Tya’s mouth watered. She kissed the head and kissed his penis down the shaft. Jon grabbed her hair and forced her to go deeper. It was a habit he picked up after his first year with her.

 

Once he finished in her mouth and Tyanna put on her dress, then went into the main hall of the castle. Tyanna smiled for the first time seeing her father. Godric Borrell was a piss-stain of a man. Weak-willed and controlling. He spoke with Triston Sunderland, the lord of the Islands, another bitch of a man. It was a long-standing plan they had, which would now be executed. The poor guards around the men were all paid and would have to be dealt with after the assassinations. You can’t trust such men.

“Father,” Tyanna said, Jon behind her, “I need to speak with you.”

“Tyanna?” Godric asked in surprise. He immediately left his lord and went to his daughter. Jon went to Lord Sunderland, silent as a snake. “My daughter, you’re finally speaking to me again. Have you come to understand my pleas for your welfare?” Godric smiled in a prideful way.

“No.” Tyanna said. And immediately she stabbed his belly.

Godric gasped, and soon blood spilled from his mouth. The guards around him did not move a muscle. Tyanna laughed like a madwoman as her father fell to the ground. She laughed and laughed and laughed. The danced around his convulsing body and sang the most joyous songs. When he stopped breathing she spit on his head and cried out in joy.

“TYANNA!” Jon said, another bloody knife in his hands. Tyanna turned to her young lover. “I’ve called your name five times already.”

“Forgive me, darling,” she said, “I am overjoyed.”

Jon remained silent and walked to her. “We are done for the time,” he said, “Now I must see to my uncle’s body.” Jon left her. Soon he would understand, soon he would get over it and enjoy everything she did. But there was still the matter of Sunderland’s seven sons.

“You,” she pointed at the nearest guard, “Kill each of Sunderland’s sons. Do so any way you want. Most should be in their rooms. Kill any witnesses.” Tyanna left the guards to do what they were paid for.

 

It was a time of euphoria for her, searching through her things in her chambers. Jon was away looking after the boat for Ser Arthur that morning, and the people of the island were certainly near to panic. She forgave him his predilection with such a thing at even a dire time, because she needed time herself. But then she found it. Her crown. It was of a beautiful black steel and golden ridges. She moved quickly through her other things and found Jon’s crown. It was a jagged steel with silver edges and sapphires. They had them made on their trip to Lys several moons ago, and now then would be put to use.

Tyanna walked through the castle quickly, intent on finding Jon, when the old maester stopped her.

“My lady!” he cried, “There’s a mutiny. Assassinations. You must leave the island.”

He was a stupid old man. Tyanna only ignored him as he ran through the castle. That’s when she found Jon near the great hall, where the Sunderland boys had been brought. He gave her a serious look and approached her.

“It is done,” he said, sadly.

Tyanna touched his face and kissed him deeply. “Thank you,” she said, and smiled. “Now be happy again. You are going to be King.”

 

Tyanna was to crown Jon on the Throne of the Waves and Sky. The last person to sit it as a monarch was Marla Sunderland, three hundred years prior. The crowd that gathered to understand what had happened did not expect to find a claimant King on a throne. They needed to be coddled into it. There were next to two hundred people in the Great Hall, crying and whining and complaining. Tyanna sat next to Jon, ready to hear them. That’s when a certain tall and beautiful woman approached, walking through the crown.

“Melissa,” Jon said with a smile.

“Jon,” she said, her eyes cloudy.

“You know of your family,” Jon deadpanned.

“Aye, I have heard,” Melissa said, then she turned to Tyanna, who gave her the typical bitchy look.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Tyanna lied, obviously.

Melissa only rolled her eyes. “My uncle and cousins wanted to send me to wed a Frey when I heard they died,” she said to Jon, approaching him. She hugged him and he held her tenderly. “I don’t know what to feel. Despair for their deaths? Relief for not having to go? Or anger for how they all forced me to go, every last one of them?” She cried in his arms.

“Feel courageous,” Jon said. “This is yours, it is all yours.”

Tyanna tried not to shake with jealousy. Other than her and a few whores, Melissa was the only girl Jon considered a friend. Tyanna, however, had no desire to see the bitch with her betrothed, and if she didn’t have the birthright, Melissa Sunderland would be dead with the rest of her family.

“What does that mean, Jon?” Melissa asked, tears in her eyes.

“Let me explain,” he said.

 

“What?!” Melissa half yelled, “You’d sacrifice everything, your life, mine, for this.” They were in Sunderland’s solar, as the crowd remained afraid in the hall.

“My brother will assure that we are protected,” Jon said, “And you deserve it, you do.”

“A political marriage, I understand, a Frey is one thing,” Melissa said, “But to a traitor.”

“Joffrey is nothing but a monster born of incest,” Tyanna spat, sitting up, “The Three Sisters were a kingdom grander than all others centuries ago, and at last we have a chance to make it so again. You have the birthright, and he has the army. So will you marry him or not?!”

Melissa was still, and looked away from Tyanna. They never got along, but they both loved the Sisters, and wanted to see them strong again. Triston was ever weak and ineffective, and Melissa endlessly spoke suggestions of how to improve them. Everything she said fell on deaf ears. It was clear she was conflicted. Half-shocked at her family’s death, shocked for Jon’s suggestions, afraid for her people, caring for her friend. Melissa turned to Jon, her doe-eyes big and sweet. She approached him and kissed him.

“Then let’s do it,” she said.

“Finally,” Tyanna said, getting up and moving to the great hall.

It was going to be fast, and if Tyanna had any say about it, it was going to work.

 

“I give you, Melissa of House Sunderland, First of her Name, Lady Protector of the Sisters, Speaker for the Lady of the Waves and Lord of the Skies,” Jon said, placing Marla the First’s crown on Melissa’s petite head.

The people did not expect a coronation, and certainly many were afraid for their lives in such a time of heads being chopped off for treason. But then Tyanna announced that they would see protection from the North and the acceptance from the Vale. It was hard to swallow, but Jon approached them all, Dawn in hand, and placed a hand on Melissa’s shoulder. It was a simple. The bastard of Eddard Stark would not leave her without protection, his protection.

 

They were to marry the next morning, and send word to the Pretender Joffrey that they were independent. After that, Jon would find allies in Robb Stark. Melissa, to her credit, was always lustful

toward Jon and was happy to marry him that morning. The bedding was quick and she smiled against his chest at night.

But Tyanna hated seeing the smiling little bitch so happy. So the next day she decided to flip the situation. She brought Melissa and Jon into the throne room, witnesses abounding, and proclaimed Melissa a simple wife to the King and crowned Jon Dawnstar the First of His Name, King of the Sisters, founder of the Royal House of Dawnstar and ordered that every lord of the Sisters send their daughters to marry the new King. Melissa was quickly offended, until Jon said that Melissa would keep all of her powers, only that he would share them. He touched her hand to calm the Sunderland woman.

Tya didn’t care though. It was time for a coup. It might have shocked the crowd, but Tyanna had paid her weight in gold to ensure the loyalty of a select few in her life, and her lady from Little Sister was already on a boat to see Jon. She used them all, finally, with all the vigor she had. All open dissent was ended, and Elinor Torrent and Mysaria Longthorpe were sent to Sisterton to wed.

“Who is this?” Jon asked, as he saw the young redhead, Elinor Torrent, approach from her boat.

“She’s the bitch that burns for my heart,” Tyanna said, happy to see her friend Elinor again.

When Jon saw her, she was a rather beautiful, though dead-eyed girl, staring at him with bored curiosity.

“So this is him?” Elinor asked.

“Just wait till he puts your arse to work,” Tyanna said, and kissed Eli’s cheek.

That’s when Jon turned his head to the beach again, and a tiny young girl ran to him.

“Is that my new husband?” she cried in joy.

Jon tried to say something but quickly had that girl jump in his arms, laughing childishly. She was blonde and small, and wore a too-short dress.

“Tya,” Jon said, “Who’s this?”

“That is Mysaria Torrent,” Tyanna said.


	2. Green Brides Profiles

**TYANNA BORRELL**

Age: 20 (at start of relations), 28 at the start of the War of the Five Kings

Personality: Obsessed with sex, cruel/callous, large spy network

Ambition: Have Jon's firstborn son, return the Kingdom of the Sisters to glory

Backstory: she hates her weak father and his rules, so she descends into the immorality of her culture i.e. hanging with the worst of the worst. She is in love with Jon and sees him both as a Stark King and a Valyrian conqueror. She groomed him to be her lover from a young age. She planned the coup against the Sunderlands and planned for Jon to take multiple wives, one from each of the three islands.

Crowned: two days after the crowning of Melissa Sunderland, as first of the "Green Brides."

 

**MELISSA SUNDERLAND (alleged bastard daughter of Brandon Stark)**

Age: 19

Personality: proud, vain, lustful but happy. Treat her people with kindness, the most 'diplomatic' of all of them

Ambition: Have her family become Kings/Queens once more, (invade/humble the Vale)

Backstory: she loves her family and the Sisters, and she is said to be a descendant of Brandon Stark. She calms the other wives and knows not to get in the way of Tyanna (with whom she has a love/hate relationship). She understands that the coup against her family was cruel, but appreciates Jon for rebuilding the Kingdom of the Sisters, and she tolerates Tyanna's delusions of grandeur.

Crowned: after the death of her uncle, Lord of the Three Sisters. She is the first legitimate bride of Jon of Dawnstar.

**ELINOR LONGTHORPE**

Age: 14

Personality: Sadistic, uses Blood Magic, worshipper of fire/Lord of Light (secretly of course)

Ambition: Have as many children as her husband is able to fuck into her.

Backstory: partly a mystery, she is a friend of Tyanna. She enjoys power and magic. It's likely she was raped by or fell in love with a follower of R'hllor in the past.

Crowned: two days after the crowning of Melissa Sunderland, as second of the "Green Brides."

**MYSARIA TORRENT**

Age: 13.

Personality: Happy, mischievous, horny, kind (for an inhabitant of the Sisters).

Ambition: become the richest "seaman" (pirate queen) in the world.

Backstory: she is young and childish, she always enjoyed getting a reaction from her family. She is like to cause international incidents. Her family are shipwreckers.

Crowned: two days after the crowning of Melissa Sunderland, as third of the "Green Brides."

**JON OF DAWNSTAR**

Age: 10 (when first fostered), nearly 18 (at Moat Cailin)

Personality: broody, sarcastic, enjoys ruling and drinking but prefers to show strength, known for stabbing people who call him bastard

Ambition: become King

Backstory: after being tormented by Catelyn Stark from a young age, Jon quickly found friendship with Melissa Sunderland, but moreso with the girl he lived with, Tyanna. She groomed him to be a pirate and her lover, and filled his mind with ideas of his legitimacy and right to rule.

Crowned: a day after the crowning of Melissa Sunderland, after marrying her.

 

**The Moon of the Crab**

After the crowning of Jon of Dawnstar and his multiple marriages, Tyanna of House Borrell sent word to each of the Kingdoms that the Three Sisters were now an independent Kingdom, as they had been in the days of old. Joffrey Baratheon ordered the Vale to hunt down and kill Jon, but were met with silence, as regent Lysa Tully descended into madness. Tyanna crushed all dissenters on the island who dared question Jon's right to rule as King through her spy network. Each of the conspirators in the Sunderlands' murders were executed to keep their silence. Seeing an opportunity in it, Elinor Longthorpe proclaimed that Triston Sunderland was killed as part of King Joffrey's mad reign. For the last moon, Jon and Tyanna have consolidated absolute power on the islands, with Melissa Sunderland suspiciously allowing them to do so. Jon wrote his half-brother, Robb Stark, informing him of his condolences for their father's death, and his intention to see him as Robb gathers his forces at Moat Cailin. With Tyanna by his side, Robb will finally see his newly crowned brother after eight years, to show him that he has a crown of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kingdom of Three Sisters was challenged. They received letter after letter from the Iron Throne. Joffrey was offering anyone lordship who killed Jon or his wives. The Faith was against them as well, calling their polygamous relationship "evil and perverse." Jon knew that Tyanna would not let anything happen, however. If he could be honest with himself, she even made him afraid sometimes.

"Uhhhhh, fuck me harder," Tyanna moaned, her black hair covering her face. That's why Jon had to show her who had control.

Jon was fucking her from behind, on their large bed in the Lord's Chambers. Overlooking the small town of Sweet Sister below, it was a perfect spot to tame his most aggressive wife. It was early in the morning.

Jon rammed his hips into her, making Tyanna jump and squeal. Feeling her around him, her mature but warm womanhood, reminded him of his childhood. Then Jon's face turned to anger, and he grabbed her face.

"You like being used like a whore, don't know?" he asked, forcing her to look into his eyes.

She tried to say yes when Jon slapped her. Hearing her gasp and look up at him in fear made him harder. So he slapped her again, harder, and again, and again until she was whining "yes, yes, yes, I'm a whore."

Jon began fucking her again, enjoying her weakness, her state of absolute contriteness. She had taken advantage of him when he was ten, forcing him to pull down her smallclothes and lick her cunt. Sticking her hand down his trousers whenever they were at dinner. Telling him to take his clothes off, saying again and again how pretty he was. Making him deflower a young girl at a brothel.

His hips drove into her harder, his intent only to hurt her, to embarrass her and make her a desperate, helpless her. He wanted revenge.

Jon stared down at the arse before him, the same he had been fucking for years both here and around Essos. Tyanna had insisted he try everything first on her, so his first experience with romance was a little tainted. At least she was a beautiful woman.

He smacked her arse, and like always it jiggled and he saw the red impression of her hand on his skin.... His hand on her skin.

* _No, I am the one slapping her now. Me. Me!_ *

Jon fucked her furiously, and felt her walls squeeze him even tighter. Tyanna arched her back as far as possible.

He gripped her thighs, bringing her as close to him as possible. He felt Tyanna reach her peak, and Jon grabbed her face again. Looking into her green eyes, her beautiful, hard face, he saw a woman mad and determined, hard all the way through, but bending only for him.

He came, groaning as he did. He shot load upon load inside of her. He felt like he was sacrificing a virgin to the Drowned God, or whatever other dark entity, letting Tyanna have his seed. She wanted to have his son more than anything, he knew. She said as much. But to give into her, a woman willing to commit acts of evil not with regret but with joy, it felt perverse.

Keeping still of a moment, Jon enjoyed her cunt for a few more seconds, letting her squeeze his dick in its sensitive state. Tyanna purred like a cat, lighting girating her hips.

Finally he pushed her onto the bed, and she happily laid back as he leaned down to make out with her. Jon played her large breasts before biting one of her nipples. Tyanna gasped and then smile silently, as Jon then laid back in the bed, his arm around her. She crawled into his embrace.

"I fucking love when you do that," Tyanna said, smiling like a crazed woman.

"As king, I command you never leave phrases uncertain, forcing me to ask a follow up," Jon replied, enjoying her soft skin on him. As soft as she was, Jon found no comfort in her touch, only a curious attraction. She was always too warm, almost burning, like she was a demon of the seven hells.

"You know I love when you take control, but that look you gave me, like you wanted nothing more than to hurt me as much as possible but with your cock, like you wanted to fucking murder me," Tyanna regaled, "Ah, it was like Paradise. My climax rocked me harder than it has in weeks."

Jon held her closer. She was smaller than him, weaker, but somehow she seemed like a giant in his life. Her hips were thicker and her arse fatter than the other girls, a consequence of being older, he supposed. Her different frame would also explain why, every time he left bruises on her, they left.

Seeing Jon unresponsive, Tyanna only smiled like a little girl and stared across from him, like something he did was so cute. If she didn't stop he would slap her again.

"What is it?" Jon asked.

"You," she said, "you look so cute."

She touched his stomach, running her hand across his body greedily. She descended to his cock and down to his chest.

"Such a man," she said, "you should have a thousand naked woman doing this to you."

That was one of the contradictions Tyanna always presented. She admired the "little boy" in him more often than not, and contrasted with the image of him as some conquering king. He enjoyed the second image more.

"And what would you do about it?" Jon asked, letting her bring his cock back to hardness.

"I would do anything my king asks," she said simply.

As expected. "I must see to Elinor and Mysaria," Jon replied, getting up.

Tyanna smirked. "Fuck them good for me," she said, hiding her naked body under the covers. "After I take enough time for your seed to reach my core, I'm going to bring my father's bed up hear. I won't to remember how I killed him every time you fuck me."

She really was mad. As Jon left through the door and down the brief corridor, he remembered all he had done.

In just the first two moons, he had ended long term trade relationships with the Vale, unless they could be inspected for assassins. He had the godsforesaken castle at Sweetsister purged of the terrible moss on the walls. And with Tyanna had eliminated all descent on the island.

It was a stretch, but the people took his as a legitimate thing after some influencing. Lord Borrell had gossipped more than once that Jon had a more of the Three Sisters, rather than one from Dorne. His words came to curse him, for he gave Jon the best chance at legitimacy and thus the crown. He was thus not an invader, but a native king.

Overall, legitimacy was won quickly. The only significant challenge was Elinor's father. Tyanna made quick work of him, and Elinor did not seem to care.

After securing the crown, Jon secured his borders. He had every ship builder and blacksmith work through the night, preparing every defense for a Vale invasion. It would have to come eventually.

While the Sisters, like the Vale, had castles and downs on high mountains, it was still too new, too unorganized to fight the Iron Throne. Hell, they might be able to protect their borders, but the people of the Sisters were not farmers, and would break under siege.

Thus Jon set about turning the Sisters away from its current state, as underhandedly as possible. For the Three Sisters was a pirate port, and its people a mean, greedy bunch. Every lord a thief and every beggar a thief with nothing to lose. Every lady was a shipwrecker, that like a mermaid would draw men in before destroying them, or they were just whores. Morality did not run well at the Three Sisters, as much as people pretended for the Faith.

It would have to be slow, but it began with some simple things. First, dissenters were decimated. Afterward, patriotism was promoted as a call for every Sisterman. At Sisterton Melissa called for the people to value their new identity, that they had been forgotten to long, and Tyanna added that the Three Sisters would be respected once again. The simple, stupid people took to it quickly. It would not be held though, not without backing.

Then Jon reached the next door. Like every Chambers in the Queen's Hall, on the door was the symbol of each queens house. On Mysaria's door was a symbol of a shipwrecked at the bottom of the sea, a naked woman swimming above it. Without knocking, Jon entered the room.

Inside he saw Elinor, one of his Green Brides. He wondered what the people would think of his polygamy. Them noticing that all his new wives had green eyes and latching onto that fact, was unexpected. Like Tyanna, she liked wearing more than only dresses. She stood in her room, and wore a dark red shirt, and nothing underneath. Her firey hair laid across her shirt and in her hand were two glass vials.

Hearing him enter, she turned around. She never smiled. Ever. But she also never frowned. It was like she had her soul stolen from her. Still, though, she had a personality.

"Jon," she said, mixing her vials, "I didn't hear you knock."

"I don't knock," he replied.

Elinor finished mixing her vials, and turned around to put the empty vial on a nightstand. "I quite like that," she said, in her cold voice, "a man who doesn't ask permission. My first experience with  R'hllor occurred because a man didn't ask permission. I could never thank him enough."

She was different, to say the least. There were few people in the seven kingdoms that looked like her. He remembered seeing red priestesses in Lys. She looked like them, only younger. Elinor Longthorpe was certainly not her father, Ronnal, or whatever his name was. That man had been a dedicated follower of the seven. It was no wonder Elinor cared little for his death.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked.

"Making something to help conception," she said, before drinking the potion.

Upon hearing the word, Jon thought of sex. He looked down under her shirt, her exposed underside. Her legs, and cunt, with a bit of red hair. He was staring at her beauty.

"I'm glad to please you, my king," Elinor said emotionlessly. "Are you hear to fuck me?"

"Aye," Jon said, his cock hard.

"I shall do anything you like, and can take anything you give - except killing me; that would be hard to heal," she said simply.

Jon grabbed her red hair and forced her to her knees. He fucked her mouth as hard as possible. Tyanna couldn't even take when he did that. But Elinor didn't even seem to react to it.

"Lick my cock," he ordered, smacking her head. Elinor did so, and began moaning.

* _That's better._ *

Jon took a moment to enjoy it. She was a friend of Tyanna, and so she got special treatment. Jon had been gifted to too many of Tyanna's girlfriends before. Now when it happened he had couldn't help but do this.

Feeling Elinor choke, Jon finally felt he got her. Then she looked up at him, her eyes challenging. There were no tears or worry. With Tyanna there would be. So he continued fucking her face, only to find everything perfect, and soon he simply had to fuck her.

Jon grabbed her red hair, pulled her up roughly and threw her on the bed. He removed his clothes and went over her, and shoved his cock in his arse. Still though, Elinor was unmoved, only bouncing slowly on his dick.

So Jon fucked her arse hard, slapping it, slapping her, choking her, burying her head in the pillow. Still, all she did was lightly moan. It was frustrating.

Finally he felt his loins build to climax. He flipped her around, spread her legs, shoved his cock inside her and exploded. Jon groaned hard and squeezed her thighs. He buried himself deeper, farther. After he finished he looked down and saw her, still unimpressed.

"Good work, my king," she said, "I shall pray your seed takes. And you were quite manly in your way with me. Feel free to come back anytime."

Jon slapped her, and grabbed her cheeks. He wanted to challenge her, to bait her. But she beat him.

"And please do that again," she said, "makes you look so strong."

Jon gave up, and got up, dressing himself again.

"Take your shirt off," he ordered.

She did so, and Jon started massaging her tits.

"When I came in, you were only wearing a shirt," Jon said.

"Aye."

"Do that more often, and take my shirts,"  Jon said.

Elinor gave him the closest thing to a smile. "Gladly, Your Grace. And I did enjoy this. Our bodies are made to enjoy one another. It is only right that we follow the proper path and do so again."

Jon agreed, leaving her to attend to her work. Her weird, weird work.

As he walked down the Queen's Hall, he saw a little blonde girl running down, completely naked. She was laughing like a maniac. She ran into his arms so fast Jon had to pick her up. She kept laughing.

"Mysaria!" Jon yelled, trying to control her, "What are you doing?"

He knew already. She had already done this too many times. She loved running around naked, causing trouble.

"Haha, nothin'," she replied.

"I'm taking you to your room," Jon said.

"Oooh, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Mysaria replied.

She was a bottle of energy. No wonder her family gave her up so quickly.

As Jon entered her room, he threw her on the bed and began undressing again. She was young, too young some would say. But Jon didn't really care. She was blonde and pretty, and more than willing.

He got inside her quickly, enjoying her tightness. She sighed a girly sigh and let him take her. After only a few minutes he finished and left her exhausted, to take a nap alone.

At last he reached the final door at the end of the Queen's Hall. Melissa's.

Jon knocked.

She was a black haired beauty, with greyish, bluish eyes, and a soft white dress that faded to purple. She was without a doubt the purest thing on the island on an island of thieves and whores.

"Melissa," Jon said.

"Jon," she replied, her face contorted in uncertainty. "Ugh, I can smell you."

"Don't sound surprised," Jon replied.

"Just because you took my crown doesn't mean you can visit my Chambers after having your way with her," Melissa replied, amused.

"Tyanna is-" Jon tried to explain.

"Ew, no," Melissa said, "I meant Elinor. That red haired cunt always smells like soot."

Jon smiled. Melissa cursing was like seeing a child drink: half cute and he couldn't help but smirk. But then he considered her words. He oughtn't go between the Queen's Chambers. The idea seemed too lecherous even for him. Besides, it was not his original goal.

"I only want to talk," Jon said.

Melissa opened her door, suspicion still on her face.

"Yes, Jon of Dawnstar?" Melissa asked.

"I need your company, en route to Moat Cailin," Jon said.

"Are you not traveling with Tyanna?" Melissa asked.

"I would, but she is far too difficult to deal with. I know I can bring my brother to my side, but I know that she won't be able to keep her mouth shut," Jon replied.

Melissa's eyes went sympathetic and she sat on her bed, inviting him to join.

"She wants to ensure you are respected, not mistreated, or called something you're not" Melissa explained.

She as well as everyone knew of his once-plaguing Bastard status. Tyanna had to hang more than one who said the word in defiance. Tyanna especially had tried to rid Jon of the "condition" Catelyn Tully left him in. Jon remembered his self, so young, wanting to be a knight and be respected, be anything but a bastard. But Tyanna reminded him that he had the blood of kings. He did not have to settle, nor take whatever lies others spit in his face.

This was perhaps the best thing she had done for him. He learned to command respect, and not limit himself. All he needed was a strong fist and a clever mind.

"Nevertheless," Jon said, looking away, "I wonder what can be done to win him to by side, force him to see my crown as true. We are force but not a fighting force, not yet anyway. Until the blacksmiths finish their orders, we are just rebels."

"That is not all," Melissa said, "We are in an advantageous position: North of the conflicts but close enough to reach any battles we wish to join. We have not but twenty or so ships, but even more than that, we provide the first barrier to the north on it's Eastern front."

"Useless unless the Eastern front becomes a battleground," Jon said. "There are already five kings declared; they would forget another one on a simple island in the Bite. Robb could not even be entirely concerned, with Sansa trapped in the Red Keep."

Melissa paused. "We don't have enemy ships in our waters. Then we should make ours waters more appealing," Melissa replied.

Jon thought for a moment, wondering what to say, what to do. Then he smirked at the ideas that followed.

Rather than going immediately to Moat Cailin, Jon sent word to the Iron Throne that he wished to attack the North, White Harbor specifically. It was to be revenge for the Rape of the Three Sisters and to legitimize his power, as well as take the advantage of all the northern warriors away from their homes.

Messages were sent back and forth, and while they appealed for him to give up his throne at first, they soon came to understand what he so desired. Melissa had suggested that Jon play a fool, asking for fifty ships on Sweetsister, because he wanted to have his claim validated. Tyanna learned of the plot, and joined in it, giving her own, Tyanna style to it.

Soon the Iron Throne came to believe Jon a useful fool, and order him to keep his docks open for the Royal Fleet to assemble. It was without a doubt a trap to kill Jon and take the islands. Surprisingly, most of the ships arrived. Twenty-five large, manned ships, including the war galleys King Robert's Hammer, Lionstar, Seaswift, and Lady Lyanna. Jon assumed they wanted to have a base of operations, and would go on to fight White Harbor.

It was night when the fleet arrived. They likely had over two thousand men, ready to capture the island as soon as they reached harbor. However, before they became to close, the lighthouse on Sweetsister went out.

The ships, having lost a sense of direction, soon found themselves forced to move slowly, inching closer to the island to avoid rocks. From their smaller ships, invisible to the large galleys, Jon's men stormed the royal fleet.

From the port of Sweetsister, Jon watched as fires started and he heard yelling. It was just to easy. Then again, this was what pirates were good at.

Sitting from his room, Jon watched as Mysaria turned on the lighthouse again, only to see every banner of the stag ripped from the masts. Tyanna stood behind him, massaging his back.

"Oh, to hear those screams," Tyanna said, "those men didn't understand. The kingdom of the Three Sisters is a force to be reckoned with."

"And now we have a fleet," Melissa replied, sitting across from Jon.

Here in the night, Jon watched with his wives, all except for Mysaria, as Lady Lyanna sailed to their bay.

It took time, more time than he would have liked, but the Sister Kingdom became strong. By the end of the third moon, they had the second largest fleet in Westeros, with fifteen thousand men ready to fight.

 

It was at this point that Jon sailed to Moat Cailin, with Tyanna and Melissa at his sides. They took Seaswift, and arrived within the day.

Seeing Moat Cailin was like looking at a great beast from an ancient time, but deformed and too old to go on. They were accompanied by a hundred men, and soon found entrance within the camp, and the independent kingdom of the North. It had been over ten years since Jon had been here.

They were met by the Northern Lords, Glover, Karstark, Manderly, Dustin, Mormont, and the rest of the lesser Lords, with the King in the North himself, dead center. He looked so much older, but when Robb smiled, Jon remembered everything about their pasts.

"Jon," Robb said, trying to appear tough before his people, "it's been too long."

Robb shook hands with Jon, and Melissa and Tyanna found seats behind him. Robb looked to them.

"These are my wives, Melissa Sunderland, and Tyanna Borrell," Jon explained.

"I heard... Of this," Robb replied, "I also heard you had a crown now, brother."

"Aye," Jon said, "But I knew you wouldn't wear yours, outside of court. I have no use for pretenses."

"Aye," Robb said. But before he started, Catelyn Stark approached from a nearby tent.

Jon's heart sunk, but then was filled with rage. Before he could speak, he was interrupted as well.

"Hel-" Catelyn tried to say, before even she could speak, the Queen of the Sisters stopped her.

"You!" Tyanna yelled, "If you say a bloody word, I'll cut out your eye."

Immediately everyone went to the defensive. The Lord's Drew their swords, Tyanna took of hers, and Catelyn found herself protected by two Kingsguard. Jon and Robb stared each other down, stern as Northern men.

"Tya, calm down or leave," Jon said. Tyanna grumbled and sat down.

"Let us begin," Robb said, and they began to discuss.

The terms were simple: Jon would be recognized as King of the Sisters and protected by the North, in exchange for Jon escorting by sea every excess soldier the Manderlys could not transport. Jon would act also as a distraction, burning southern holds and diverted attention before battles. When asked what it would be signed by, Tyanna spoke for him.

"Blood," she said.

"Blood?" Wyman Manderly replied, "What in the hell do you mean?"

"He'll take a Northern wife," Tyanna replied.

The Lord's looked shocked. They began arguing, complaining about his terms and demands. What gave him the right?

"Jon," Robb said, "why?"

"Blood is all that keeps a union from falling," Jon replied coldly. "Without it, those nearby won't treat you kindly."

Robb took aback, as the suggestion was clearly marked out as his mother.

"They won't allow it," Robb said.

"What if we gave you Sansa?" Tyanna asked, and everyone turned to her, except for Melissa. Catelyn Stark, who kept herself hidden, even perked up to hear her.

"Gods damnit, witch," Wylis said, "what are you saying?"

Tyanna gave him an evil eye and then turned to Robb.

"We have Sansa, safe and sound at Sisterton, waiting to see her family," Tyanna said.

Jon tried not to show emotion. He had no idea what she was talking about, what had to appear to know.

"How do we know you have her?" Robb asked.

Tyanna reached between her cleavage and revealed a letter. She stood and gave it to Robb, who accepted it with shaky hands.

"It's her writing, and her words," he said.

Catelyn started crying and grabbed the letter. Robb looked seriously at Jon.

"You don't mean to marry Sansa," Robb asked.

Even if he was forced to he wouldn't marry Sansa. The would bore didn't begin to describe her.

"No," Jon asked.

"Then why not let your sister see her family?" Robb asked.

"Blood," Melissa said, "there must be a bind by blood."

All the lords looked at Robb. Seeing his mother cry made him choose.

"My lords, I ask you to do this not as a King but a loving brother, as family," Robb said, "and your daughter would not be bound to a fiend but a King, who has more than earned his right."

"Earned? Earned what?" Greatjon Umber asked, a man too hard even for the King to make him capitulate.

In response, Jon drew his sword. "My Lord," he said, drawing out Dawn, it's white metal glowing in the day, "I believe I am worthy."

They looked around each other. Some mentioned cried of the Sword of the Morning, and other looked around.

"Mayhaps a man can choose," Jon asked.

"Him," Tyanna interrupted, pointing at Wyman, "He has a daughter."

Wyman became flustered. "Why-Why would I give either of my daughter's up to this... This..."

"Say it," Tyanna challenged him. Then she looked at Robb. "In fact, no choices. Wyman's daughter. That is the one we shall have, or no Sansa."

 

Wyman had no idea what to say to that.

In the end, they agreed to a marriage proposal. They were to be wed; Jon would marry into the Manderlys. A pact for the ages, for the war. Wyman eventually accepted.

However, the wedding was not at White Harbor. Upon hearing of her immediate wedding, Wynafred was uncertain. She has heard of the new kingdom, a kingdom of pirates. But she knew little. It was only two days ago she received word of her betrothal.

She met Jon briefly, and crossed paths with Sansa Stark, who was brought to New Castle. It seemed that Queen Borrell had smuggled her over on Lady Lyanna. After a brief few words, Wynafred felt that her betrothed was decent enough, if a bit broody. Then the day next, Wynafred found herself dragged into Jon's ship.

By the end of the day, she was on course to Sisterton, a place she had never been. Her mind was frantic. She thought she would be married first.

Wondering the ship, she saw Wylla walking with her. Her dyed green hair made her easy to spot.

"Wylla?!" Wynafred said, "What are you doing here? What's happening?"

"Both of you," they heard, and saw a dark haired woman, a crazed look in her eyes, "Both of you are set to find your beds in Sisterton, and marry King Jon of Dawnstar."

"Wait" Wynafred said, "Both?"

"You we got in the trade with the Stark girl, the other for the pact with the North," she explained, "a fair deal."

Wynafred felt afraid. What has going on? Tyanna leaned into their faces, her eyes looking for challenges. Then she pulled Wylla's hair, making her squeal.

"Dyed," Tyanna said, "that won't do. You'll keep your regular blonde hair from now on."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Wylla asked, taking back her hair.

"I'm head wife," she said, "But if you like you can call me auntie Tya."


	4. Mermaid Profiles

**Wynafred Manderly**

Age: 18

Personality: calm, reserved, distant, and clever, she is a subtle beauty that always appears non-threatening. Which is exactly what she intends. She finds Jon difficult to deal with but easy to look at. She hates Tyanna and like Melissa.

Ambition: to ensure that the North wins the war, even if that means having to birth Jon of Dawnstar's first son.

Backstory: she was given in trade for Sansa Stark, who was secretly smuggled out of King's Landing on Baratheon ships. She found herself trapped at Sisterton, marrying a cold boy her age and made a queen and the official representative for all Northern relations, dealing with trade of goods. She wants only for the war to be over, after aunt died in the war. She lives in the Queen's Hall. However, she has grown more and more curious about her husband, who seems distant not just to her but everyone on the island. After trying to strike a friendship, Tyanna tried to end any friendship the two have. As of now, she beds Jon, runs trade, and talks with the people, all while trying to stay sane. She does like being called Your Grace sometimes.

Sigil: a Manderly Mermaid holding a pale white sword on a purple sea

The First of the Mermaids.

 

**Wylla Manderly**

Age: 16

Personality: firey, angry and challenging, she is open about what she dislikes and how everything should be. The only person she is reserved around is Jon, who will not tolerate her whines, yet she respects him for it.

Ambition: to kill Tyanna Borrell

Backstory: raised with her sister, she assumed she was promised to some random lord or another, only to find her forced into marriage with the "king of whores and pirates", as she put it. Hearing Jon laugh and agree, a certain charm in his voice, Wylla developed feelings for him. Still aware of her dislike for his lifestyle, she holds a love/hate relationship with him. However, every time she seems to please Jon, she draws the jealous eyes of Tyanna. Once in the Queen's Hall, Tyanna tried to slap her, telling her she was the King's toy and a political bargaining tool. It ended with the two on the floor fighting, and Jon grabbing both of them and declaring punishment should they continue. She has come to enjoy Jon's dark humor and even find fascination with his greater ambitions. She loves her sister, but knows that Jon is more suited for a girl like herself. After a long conversation about her place, Jon put her in charge of all ships, citing her experience at White Harbor. It angered Tyanna. Wylla cares little for titles, but has people call her queen in front of Tyanna.

Sigil: a mermaid holding a bow, ready to fire, on a purple background.

 

In the five moons since marrying Jon of Dawnstar, the Manderly Queens have taken to improving conditions of the Three Sisters. Robb Stark traveled South. The Mermaid Queens were originally seen as payment for the Rape of the Sisters thousands of years ago, but soon came to dominate their respective fields, bringing a northern influence to the islands. Tyanna, seeing this, found that her plans of making simple bed slaves out of noble girls had failed. She pleaded with Jon to take away their rights, even asking him to force them to never wear clothes and be put in chains. Jon, however, had developed some feelings for them, particularly Wylla. So he gave them power to aid the alliance. Tyanna is all but shocked that she lost absolute control. Jon now has to maintain relations with all of his six wives, who demand his attention constantly,  lest they fight. Elinor already tried to burn Wynafred. 


End file.
